firetails quest
by froststar2009
Summary: read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Invading StormClan

Foxtail was gathering more Windclan cats when he realised what he was doing. Should he be invading Stormclan? Or should he just leave it to Moonclan? All these questions flooded through his mind.  
"I will do this," he decided, "for Sunflower. He looked up at the sky and thought about his lost mother. Foxtail was too keen and excited about invading Stormclan to be sad about his mother's loss, although he was always just that bit sad about it. Straightening his head, Foxtail walked over to his patrol.  
"It's time," he announced, "let's go."

Foxtail and his patrol were just crossing the Stormclan border, when something rustled in the bushes.  
"Just ignore it," said Foxtail.  
"I wonder what it is though," explained Scarpath, who decided to tag along, "I mean, what if it's a Stormclan patrol?"  
"It could be, but let's just go and find the camp, and see if Stormstar is there. We need to talk." decided Foxtail. As they walked, Foxtail got the feeling they were being watched. He sharply turned, but found nothing but his patrol trailing behind him.  
"What's the matter?" asked one cat.  
"Yeah, are you okay?" asked another.  
"I'm fine. It just feels like we are being watched," he answered.  
He turned and carried on walking, as if nothing had happened.

As he and his patrol were walking through Stormclan, Foxtail noticed something strange. He looked to check if his patrol were okay, but they had disappeared! Foxtail frantically ran about, searching for his patrol. He knew he had to be quiet, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
"Scarpath, Scareyes? Where are you?" Foxtail asked in a whisper, "anyone? Anyone here?"  
"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into," said a deep, hissing voice behind him, "your friends ran off when they saw a Stormclan patrol. I know, because I was watching you, every step of the way."  
"Who are you!?" Foxtail yelled, not caring that he was blowing his cover even more, "What have you done with my patrol!?"  
"I told you, they ran off," replied the deep voice. The cat was a dark grey Tom, bigger than any Foxtail had ever seen. His eyes glistened yellow in the night.  
"I know my friends," Foxtail answered sharply, "And they wouldn't run off from a patrol of weak, puny Stormclans!"  
The grey tom pushed himself to his full height, trying to intimidate Foxtail.  
"Greyfur, is that you?" asked a concerned voice. Greyfur remained quiet, silently scratched Foxtai, and was gone. It was a deep, nasty wound, and would take a lot of Glimmerclaw's time to heal.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" He whispered, because he knew there was a concerned cat not so far away. Foxtail limped back to his own territory, pain gnawing at his leg. Blood emerged faster, and his leg was getting warmer. His body started to heat up. Foxtail saw blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The ceremony

"Foxtail? Foxtail wake up," Glimmerclaw's voice echoed through the medicine cat's den. Foxtail's eyes fluttered open, revealing red, tired eyes.  
"Oh Foxtail, you're awake!" said Glimmerclaw excitedly. She ran out of the den to tell Bramblestar. The soft sand soothed Foxtail. The throbbing pain in his leg had stopped. He strained his neck to see what it looked like. Foxtail's leg had a large scar covering half the wound, on the other half there was a small scab. Instead of Bramblestar, Glimmerclaw had padded back into the den with a white tom that Foxtail had never seen before. Maybe it was Stormstar?  
"Foxtail, this is Skystar, leader of Moonclan," explained Glimmerclaw, "He wishes to speak with you." Glimmerclaw formally left the den, leaving just Skystar and Foxtail. Foxtail, stood up and bowed his head.  
"Foxtail, I wish to thank you for your bravery in going into Stormclan to try and speak with the leader. None of my clan warriors have been brave enough to try, but they have heard that you and a patrol tried, but failed," said Skystar formally.  
"Yes, but the patrol disappeared halfway through. I carried on, but a dark grey tom named Greyfur attacked me and I became unconscious," Foxtail replied.  
"Greyfur," began Skystar, "He is the deputy,"  
"Skystar, come with me," said Bramblestar, walking in unannounced. Skystar walked out of the den and waited by the entrance.  
"You too Foxtail."

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a ceremony under the Tallrock," called Bramblestar and Skystar. Dozens of cats gathered underneath the Tallrock and sat down patiently. Foxtail walked up the stone slope to get to the top of the Tallrock.  
"May I present to you, Foxtail, the brave and courageous," said Skystar proudly. Foxtail stepped forwards and lifted his head, feeling proud of himself.  
"For his bravery in attempting to find and speak to Stormstar, I would like to appoint Foxtail lead warrior," announced Bramblestar. Foxtail lowered his head and smiled. As he walked to the slope to get down off the Tallrock, he thanked Bramblestar and Skystar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Try again

Foxtail walked around the camp, thinking of something to do. The fresh kill pile was heaped, and he was bored. Then a thought struck him. Foxtail padded over to Bramblestar's den and rustled the moss to say he was there. Bramblestar's voice echoed through the den and out into the clearing.  
"Come in," she said. Foxtail padded in, taking in his surroundings. There was a thin, rocky tunnel that led into a bigger space with a pile of moss, and ivy all over the walls.  
"What do you need?" asked Bramblestar.  
"Is Skystar still here?" asked Foxtail.  
"Yes, why?"  
"I need to talk to him."  
"He's underneath the Tallrock."  
"Ok, thank you."

Foxtail walked over to the Tallrock, anxious to talk to Skystar.  
"Skystar, may I speak with you?" asked Foxtail.  
"Of course, Foxtail," replied Skystar.  
"Thank you. Please could I borrow some of your warriors? I know it may seem an odd question, but I'm going to attempt to speak to Stormstar again. If Greyfur is there again, I wouldn't be alone. I will also take some Winclan warriors," asked Foxtail.  
"Ok Foxtail. You show great bravery and courage," replied Skystar, "You may."

Foxtail walked with Skystar to Moonclan camp to gather willing warriors. After a while, they had 7 warriors from Moonclan, and 6 from Windclan. Scareyes and Scarpath volunteered to try again. Crossing the border was just the same, but no Stormclan patrol, and no Greyfur.  
"I can see the camp in the distance," said a Moonclan tom.  
"So can I," said Scarpath. The camp was surrounded by tall, mossy pillars. As they made their way in, they were confronted by none other than Greyfur.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Greyfur.  
"We've come to see Stormstar," replied Scareyes.  
"In that case, follow me," said Greyfur, "Just you Foxtail."

Foxtail padded after Greyfur, guessing he was showing him to the leader's den.  
"Leader Stormstar, someone wishes to see you," said Greyfur, poking his head into the leader's den. Stormstar came out of his den, wondering who it was. The expression on his face when he saw Foxtail wasn't shocked, but still relaxed.  
"What do you want?" asked Stormstar.  
"Why are you guiding your clan so they are worse than Shadowclan? For the sale of bad? Worse than Bloodclan even! Why?"  
"My father raised me for the sake of badness."  
"You should change! I have Moonclan warriors with me, and we're not afraid to fight!"  
"Well, young warrior, you show great persistence and determination. I will change my ways, because of you. You show courage. If you were in my clan, I would be proud."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The end

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Tallrock for a clan gathering," Bramblestar's voice boomed from the Tallrock. Again, Foxtail was up there too.  
"I would like to congratulate Foxtail and his patrol on changing Stormclan from bad, to good. It is an amazing accomplishment," she announced. And with that, Foxtail lifted his head and thought: I did it for you, Sunflower. 


End file.
